dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Role Association
Anime & Manga English (El Kadsre) * Doraemon (1979): ** Original Dub, 1982: In the future, an unhappy April Davey creates a robotic cat named Paraguayball to be sent back to time and use its tools so the younger April can impress her grade school crush and change her future. April is tormented by Raanu, and the local rich kid is . ** PPE/LUK Dub, 1994/2007: In the future, an unhappy Julianna creates a robotic cat named Paraguayball to be sent back to time and use its tools so the younger Julianna can impress her grade school crush and change her future. Julianna is tormented by Raanu (later Lucifer), and the local rich kid is . Later on, we're introduced to Paraguayball's sister Sachiko Kato (who was in the original aired versions of her first two episodes). * Kiteretsu: USAball is April Davey/Julianna's cousin who lives in Tokyo, and of whom reads the Daihyakka, a book of inventions, and builds gadgets from the past. One of those inventions is his robot assistant Turaga Nokama. His love interest is the pretty girl Danny Ripley. Also starring vegetable-loving bully King Pekingese II and Pekingese II's best friend and often victim of his bullying . Spanish * Tokyo Mew Mew: ** (Mexico; Cloverway dub): , , , , and Luger (later ) are selected to fight alien invaders by . The invaders mainly consist of , , and who report to . * Urusei Yatsura (Mexico): is a high school student who happens to be both the unluckiest and most perverted man in the world, possibly the entire universe. He is chosen by lot to challenge a band of alien invaders from the planet Oni in a game of tag to decide the fate of the Earth. His opponent is the beautiful Princess . After several false starts, it takes a promise of marriage by his long-suffering girlfriend and childhood companion to bolster him to victory. Unfortunately, after his triumphant declaration of "Now I can get married!", Zim is "married" to Venus, and hilarity ensues. * Yu-Gi-Oh Season 0 (Mexico): is a high school student who takes on an alternate identity to use a children's card game to murder criminals and bullies. His buddies include the blonde-haired punk , Joe's childhood friend , dorky hall monitor , outgoing girly girl , and Joe's gaming buddy , while Joe's rival is , who's related to the bratty rich boy . Joe's grandpa is . Vicnoran * Samurai Pizza Cats - SpongeBob, Wubbzy, and MC Pee Pants fight crime in Little Tokyo as the Samurai Pizza Cats. Their enemy is Billy Mays, who's sidekicks are old bird Principal Kidswatter and the leader of the Ninja Crows Hitler (crossing over from the Barokian dub). * Sherlock Hound - An actor and singer and his assistant The Foolish Magistrate run around trying to stop the plans of the evil Professor Timmy's dad and his minions Walden and VBC!Artemis. Other characters include the actor-singer and the Magistrate's landlady 80s!Goldie and Inspector Quetzal who leads his team of police into Keystone Cops-esque fumbles whilst trying to catch Timmy's dad. Films - Live-Action Vicnoran * The Exorcist: ** (Original 1981 dub): hires two priests ( ) to purify her daughter ) ** (Nova Media's edition): The other priests is still CartoonNetwork!FredFlinstone, while his companion is now . They are hired this time 'round by to purify herself. Live-Action TV Barokian * LazyTown: Daizy is the new girl in the titular town, staying with her uncle, the mayor Reverend Lovejoy. She meets superhero The Big Cheese, and they begin to persuade others into a healthy lifestyle. Daizy's friends are: candy-obsessed kid Yang, greedy kid Squilliam Fancyson, technogical genius and nerd Jet-Jet, and prank-loving tomboy Season5!Dipsy (later Meteor and then Series17!Kevin). However, evil genius Timmy Turner wants to stop The Big Cheese and Daizy from keeping the town healthy and active. ** "Chef Rottenfood" - Boris/Caillou's dad, a world-famous chef, opens a restaurant in LazyTown, and teaches the kids how to cook delicious healthy foods, however Timmy wants to foil the plan. ** "Robbie's Dream Team" - Timmy summons the children's entertainers Regina, Maya, and Jerrica Benton to help him stop The Big Cheese. * The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air: Timothy got in one little fight and his mom Jerrica Benton got scared, and said "You're moving with your auntie Timmy Turner and uncle Scrooge McDuck in Bel Air." Also starring Timothy's cousins Steve, Sagwa (later Candence), and Pierre; and the butler Dr. Claw. * Cake Boss: A show about Todd making cakes. * Teletubbies: Andy narrates the adventures of Dr. Claw, Dongwa (later Seasons1-2!Trixie), Timmy Turner, and SpongeBob. * The WWE: ** Raw: (with most of the current wrestlers) (he's Big Show), (he's Dolph Ziggler), and many other wrestlers fight it out for the win. ** Smackdown: (with most of the current wrestlers) (he's AJ Styles), (he's Jeff Hardy), (he's Kane), and (he's The Miz), and many other wrestlers fight it out for the win. ** There's one wrestler who's become a meme..... AND HIS NAME IS ! ** Don't dub wrestlers into Barokian, 'CAUSE SAID SO! ** The Hulkster himself used to make appearances, including one as Ho Ho Hogan. Latin American Spanish * Father Ted: ** (Venezuela; Loops Doblajes/M&M Studios): The Catholic Church send three of their most embarrassing members: the embezzler , the idiotic manchild , and the drunken, violent, foul-mouthed skirt-chaser to a tiny parish on the Irish island of Craggy Island. Their housekeeper is , who is really dedicated to serving tea, while the trio report to (later ). Their rivals on Rugged Island are lead by (later and then ). ** (Mexico; Audiomaster 3000/Prime Dubb): The Catholic Church send three of their most embarrassing members: the embezzler (later ), the idiotic manchild (sometimes and later ), and the drunken, violent, foul-mouthed skirt-chaser (later ) to a tiny parish on the Irish island of Craggy Island. Their housekeeper is , who is really dedicated to serving tea, while the trio report to . * The Red Green Show (Chile): hosts a cable access show set at the Possum Lodge with his geeky nephew . runs a We Sell Everything store, while is a on-parole criminal. runs the local septic tank servicing company, while is stuck in a forest lookout tower and is a hearing-impaired explosives enthusiast. Japanese * Father Ted: The Catholic Church send three of their most embarrassing members: the embezzler , the idiotic manchild , and the drunken, violent, foul-mouthed skirt-chaser to a tiny parish on the Irish island of Craggy Island. Their housekeeper is , who is really dedicated to serving tea, while the trio report to . Vicnoran * Street Hawk: ** 1988 Tele-3 voiceover: 80s!Fenton Crackshell talks over all the English audio ** 2001 VBC dub: Mr. Rude is a former motorcycle cop injured in the line of duty who gets chosen to ride the all-terrain attack motorcycle Street Hawk. Only one man, federal agent Tom Meents knows Mr. Rude's true identity. Street Hawk is regarded as a lawless vigilante and a public relations embarrassment by the police, especially by Mr. Rude's commanding officer Captain Jerry Atric. * Batman ** 1983 VMC 1 dub: The Big Cheese and his sidekick Zak fight crime in Gotham City. Narrated by a news anchor for VMC at the time. ** 2004 VBC dub: Rolley and his sidekick Tom Meents fight crime in Gotham City. Narrated by a Nicaraguan-Vicnoran rock singer. Western Animation Spanish * Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat: ** (Latin American Spanish; Mexico dub) - , , and (Inuyasha and T.K. are sometimes and Inuyasha was in one episode) live with their parents (in one episode and sometimes ) and (sometimes ) and grandparents and in the palace of the Foolish Magistrate. Egon is married to , a very irritable, status-conscious woman who needs to prove her superiority to the "common" people of the village, and their children are , , and . The other humans of the palace are (sometimes ) the Cook and the Reader of the Rules. Inuyasha/Joe Dalton/Seiya's friends are the alley cats (sometimes ), , , and , whilst Doremi's best friend is the glasses-wearing bat (in one episode and for one line in another episode ) Japanese * Arthur: is an aardvark who lives in Elwood City with his sister , mother , and father . His best friends are: rabbit with a knack for aliens (since season 20 ), Tough Customers member , The Smart Guy , tomboy , Rich B***h , skilled ventriloquist , vegetarian and Granola Girl , and bookworm . Later seasons add Cajun girl and wheelchair-bound to Kiteretsu's circle of friends. They are taught in school by their Ambiguously Gay dreaded teacher , and their school principal was formerly the Butt Monkey until he moved to Tanzania in "The Hallway Minotaur". Vicnoran * SpongeBob SquarePants - Speedy Cerviche lives in a pineapple. His neighbors are Episodes1-92!Binky Barnes (later Borat Sagdiyev) and Episodes1-39!Zoidberg. 80s!Flintheart Glomgold (later Cranky the Crane) and Walden are business rivals, and Julie Smockford (later AllNew!Marilyn Madison) is from Texas. * Arthur: ** Episodes 1-92: Myron lives in Elwood City with his sister Maurecia and parents, 80's!Flintheart Glomgold and Rebecca Cunningham. Myron's friends include Jerrica Benton, VTVEN!Lana X, Sheegwa, Flip and many others. ** Episodes 92-present: Myron is now Steve and 80's!Flintheart and Rebecca are now Jesse Mach and the horror movie nurse. Jerrica is ironically now Film!Jerrica Benton, VTVEN!Lana X is now Jenny, and Flip is now Rick Harrison. In "Based on a True Story", VBC!Sailor Venus, who is from Louisana, joins Steve's circle of friends. * Pelswick - An actor is a 13-year old boy who uses a wheelchair. He lives with his little sister Pizzazz, father Flip, and grandmother Sagwa Miao. His friends are whiz kid Speedy Cerviche and dimwitted boy Quetzal. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Jett is a siamese cat who lives with her older brother Porter, little sister Meera Bains, mother Francine, father Walden, grandmother 80s!Goldie, and grandfather Hugo Chávez in the palace of CartoonNetwork!Fred Flintstone the Foolish Magistrate. CartoonNetwork!Fred's wife is Lucille, a very irritable, status-conscious woman who needs to prove her superiority to the "common" people of the village. CartoonNetwork!Fred and Lucille's children are their three daughters Jetix!Sharon Spitz, Dana, and Kai Lan. The other humans of the palace are Borat Sagdiyev the Cook and VBC!Tuxedo Mask the Reader of the Rules. * What's With Andy?: Jetix!Dion Jones (later Speedy Cerviche) plays pranks with his friend Peter Fogg. * DuckTales: ** 1987 series: Dennis Anderson, the richest duck in the world, goes globe-trotting for treasure with his grandnephews Eps1-44!Andy, Speedy Cerviche, and Mr. Tickle, and are occasionally joined by VBC!Sailor Jupiter. Dennis' crew includes his nanny Jenna Morgan (of which Jupiter is her granddaughter), his butler Hermann Fegelein, his personal pilot Grimlord, bungling inventor Omanball, and Grimlord's biggest fan Billy Mays. Dennis' love interest is Nai-Nai and occasional villains include the second richest duck in the world AKA Eps1-92!David Read, the Beagle Boys (led by Walden), and the sorceress known as Hilda Spellman. Diesel 10, their uncle, is in the Navy (thus explaining his absence and why Andy, Speedy, and Mr. Tickle are in Dennis' care) and shows up from time to time. ** DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp: Dennis and his family find a treasure, which is then immediately stolen by a Czech singer who was popular in the Vlokozu Union and his minion Claude. It turns out that the Czech singer is after some lamp, which contains a genie named T-Bob. ** Quack Pack: Andy, Speedy, and Mr. Tickle get sent to live with their uncle Diesel 10. ** 2017 series: Dennis is back, and he and his nephew Diesel 10 go on a treasure hunt, along with Diesel 10's nephews Todd (Andy's original VA died), Dongwa, and Beach Bear. Grimlord is still crashing planes. * Bob the Builder: ** Original series: Scrooge McDuck runs a construction company with his partner VTVEN!Lana X. Their machines are: backhoe and team leader Eps1-44!Andy, digger-dumper Polly Eyster, mobile crane Rescue911!William Shatner, compactor Elena Potato, and cement mixer Sheegwa. Their pals include the building inspector Bož Bo Petrović, the local farmer MWFN!Mr. Plod, and the mutant talking scarecrow Michelangelo. ** Project Build It: Scrooge, Lana, Andy (who is now Dongwa due to the death of Andy's first VA), Polly, William Shatner, Elena, and Sheegwa move to Sunflower Valley with the quad bike Maurecia. Bož, Plod, and Michelangelo come along as well. ** Ready, Steady, Build!: Scrooge, Lana, Dongwa, Polly, William Shatner, Elena, Sheegwa, and Maurecia move to Fixham Harbour. Barokian * Denver, the Last Dinosaur: Daniel Fenton and his friends Thomas, Launchpad McQuack, Caillou's dad, Yoko, and SpongeBob play with a dinosaur. * Bob the Builder: ** Original series: Homer Simpson and his partner Polly Eyster run a construction company with their team, consisting of: backhoe and team leader Dr. Claw, digger-dumper Kate Eggert, mobile crane SpongeBob SquarePants, compactor Gordon, and cement mixer Yoko. Salem the Scarecrow causes trouble while Heathcliff (later Daniel Fenton) works on Farmer Chuck E. Cheese's farm. Otto Mann is a building inspector. Jerrica Benton and Dongwa sing the theme song. ** Project Build It: Homer, Polly, Dr. Claw, Kate (who later becomes Timmy Turner), SpongeBob, Gordon, and Yoko move to Sunflower Valley with the quad bike Hitler. Salem, Danny, Chuck E., and Otto come along, too. Jerrica and Dongwa are joined in singing the theme song by Andy Larkin and Hitler. ** Ready, Steady, Build!: Homer, Polly, Dr. Claw, Timmy, SpongeBob, Gordon, Yoko, and Hitler move again to Fixham Harbour with the new machine Sagwa. * SpongeBob SquarePants: Shizuka Minamoto lives in a pineapple. His neighbors are Superintendent Chalmers and Daniel Fenton. Vinnie Creecher and Gordon are business rivals, while Yoko is from Texas. Timmy Turner is a boating instructor, while Salem (later Hans Moleman) sings the theme song and [[wp:Samurai Pizza Cats|the Samurai Pizza Cats narrator]] resumes his duties as a narrator. * Captain Planet and the Planeteers: Five teenagers are given special rings by a burlesque performer, the spirit of the Earth. From Africa, Thomas with the power of earth. From North America, Dr. Claw with the power of fire. From the Soviet Union/Eastern Europe, Sailor Moon with the power of wind. From Asia, Yoko with the power of water. And from South America, Daniel Fenton with the power of heart. With the five powers combined they summon earth's greatest champion — Timothy! * The Simpsons: Bubble Bass marries BBT!Jenna Morgan, and have three kids: SpongeBob (later Dongwa and then Kate Eggert and then Dongwa again), BBT!Binky Barnes (later Buttercup), and a baby. * The Triplets: Kate Eggert, Sagwa, and Kimber Benton are three Catalonian triplets who are transported into many different fairy tales thanks to Timmy Turner and her owl, Hitler. * Dragon Tales: Polly Eyster and his sister Nelson Muntz find a magical stone, which teleports them to a mystical place called Dragon Land. There they meet: clumsy blue dunce Channel9!Darkwing Duck, pink sweet girl Sagwa, conjoined green and purple twins Dr. Claw and Jerrica Benton, and yellow wise old dragon Jerry Louis. Later on, Polly and Nelson's friend Luan Loud joins them in their adventures. * Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat: Pi, her brother Bart Simpson, and their little sister Luan Loud (who's sometimes Timmy Turner, Regina, Thomas, or Henry) live with their mother Nelson Muntz, father Hans Moleman (sometimes Channel9!Darkwing Duck), grandmother Polly Eyster (similar to the English version), and grandfather who's also Channel9!Darkwing Duck in the palace of a magistrate who's also Hans Moleman. The magistrate's wife is also Polly, and their children are Buttercup, Yoko, and a third one who is also Timmy. * CatDog: Askari and the narrator share a body. * Darkwing Duck ** BBT dub: BBT!Arthur Read is a crime fighter who lives with his adopted daughter Yoko and pilot Dr. Claw. Arthur fights bad guys such as: electrician Salem, toymaker Thomas, Arthur's evil look-alike Guido Anchovie, and plant-based scientist Stingy. ** Channel 9 dub: The cast of Dragon Tales moves to St. Canard. * The Fairly OddParents!: Doraemon has to deal with his parents Chuck E. Cheese and Doris, the evil babysitter Rebecca Cunningham, and a evil teacher named Ord. Doraemon's fairy godparents are Todd and SpongeBob, who grant him wishes to get him through everyday life. Later on Todd gives birth to a baby, who's evil twin is Salem. Doraemon later gets a pet TV prankster, and later has to share his fairy godparents with Trixie's singing voice. The tough fairy Bahrainball sometimes visits. * Inspector Gadget: ** 1983 series: , his niece , and his pet dog Brain go around trying to stop the leader of MAD, a singer, and his various minions. is Krabs' boss who gives him his self-destructing assignment papers. ** Gadget Boy: Mr. Krabs, now a child, and his female companion go around trying to stop the evil spider-themed villainess . ** Gadget and the Gadgetinis: The singer gets unfrozen, so Mr. Krabs and his niece, who is now , along with the so-called Gadgetinis, and , go around trying to stop the evil plots of the singer. Colonel is Krabs' new boss whilst is Scrooge's boss. Professor Moriarty makes a couple appearances. ** 2015 reboot: The singer gets unfrozen again, so Mr. Krabs and his niece go around trying to stop him and his nephew . Moriarty (who becomes in a couple episodes) is once again Krabs' boss. * Jem: , with her sister , and friends , , and later , form a pseudo-hair metal band. Big Bad forms a rival band which consists of , , , and later on . Season Three brings in a new band, which has , , and . With Edward in the season, Juanita finds herself in a love triangle between him and some guy, AND HIS NAME IS (later ). Japanese * Angelina Ballerina: is a young ballerina who wants to make it big. She attends 's dance school with her friends and and her rivals, the twins and . Ranma's parents are and . Other Real Life Relations * In Pansaura... ** married (thus resulting in Kissing Cousins since the two characters are cousins in several foreign dubs, especially those from LUK), giving birth to . ** married and work together in many different countries' dubbing industries, including Pansaura's. * In El Kadsre... ** married Julianna, whilst King Pekingese II married . ** and married and live together in harmony. ** has a daughter named . * In Barokia... ** Homer Simpson and Polly Esther got married. Hitler married Mona's mom (alternatively married ) whilst Rabbit and Salem are real-life brothers (technically, as Salem was adopted). Timothy married Yoko, and SpongeBob married Thomas, giving birth to a daughter named 2015SweetTreets!MarilynMadison. ** Sagwa and Dongwa are real life sister and brother, and Dongwa later married Sailor Jupiter. ** Dr. Claw married Sailor Moon and had a daughter named Buttercup. Gordon married Henry, whilst Chuck E. Cheese married Doris and they have a daughter named Hinata Hyuga. ** Rabbit married a burlesque performer and gave birth to David Barnes. ** Stingy married the original Abe Simpson, giving birth to Revival!Dipsy. After the original Abe died, he remarried to SecretLife!Sabrina. Advertising * In Vicnora, Dongwa, Zak, Cassie, and Poutremos Poutra-Poutremos want you to buy Sesame Workshop's toys, whilst Anthony sells his own band's merchandise. ** Meanwhile, Gordon, Launchpad McQuack, Maurecia, Dongwa (again), and Don Karnage advise you of what's coming up next on different channels (Dongwa does it on two different channels). ** Launchpad is also the Vicnoran (and Pansauran) voice of Ronald McDonald, whilst Dongwa supports Iran Air (and does not tell you, thankfully, of the comically threatening stuff they shove down their throats there). Guido Anchovy serves for Dunkin' Donuts. ** Maurecia is also Vicnora's counterpart to Jullie. Other * In El Kadsre, Postman Pat warns you (i.e. if you're a Vicnoran speaker) about safety hazards through the El Kadsre Emergency Public Warning System. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki